Raven Begins
by D.R. Hu
Summary: A "sort of revamp" of the origin of Raven... If things go well I hope to "master the craft" and write a sequel... (WARNING) It has some violence and some suggestive themes but if you use the power of imagination you could just obscure some of these themes that would best help you enjoy the story... I don't own any of these characters
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

It is unknown when the age of Gods began, for all accounts they have always existed. They come from a realm parallel to ours. Their advancements, light years ahead. Among these beings of legends, an intergalactic space demon called Trigon, holds a place in their myths.

Trigon, a monster of pure evil, inhabits a planet of darkness and flame called Azarath. It is there he stands as a God among it's people, watching them all with his ever watchful four yellow glowing eyes. Many neighboring planets would be wise to fear his power. On the planet of Azarath, Trigon resides in a dark kingdom. There is no day or night, no joy or happiness, only the word of Trigon.

Despite his rule being eternal, the planet he resides is not. It has been called many things, the apocalypse, raganarok, or the end of days. To those under Trigon, they have come to call it, Zinthos. But in order to bring on this end or 'Zinthos,' Trigon must do the one thing he despises. He must create a life. Metreon as he or she is called, is the key to open up the unfortunate world chosen by Trigon to grant him access to that world for him to take. To the universe's dismay, Azarath has begun falling apart…

**Chapter 1**

As an infant, Raven was left with a young woman called Roth. Besides her name, she didn't remember much about life before she came to the castle. On her third birthday, she was taken out of the slums of Azarath to live with her father. It was there her father stood above its people and ruled this world with a burning fist.

For twelve long years, Trigon had trained his daughter in the dark arts to fulfill the destiny that he had placed on her. The young woman had fallen in to apathy as her powers grew. Growing up, Raven did not have the luxury of companions or seeing beyond the walls of her father's castle. Though it would have never made a difference, the planet itself was nothing but fire and darkness. Her only glimpses of a world beyond her world were through books. Despite them all being mostly about the planets her father had taken. They had opened up a small hope that she would one day be free of this prison. But that would not last, time have past and that hope had been long forgotten.

It was a day unlike any other. As the planet began showing signs of deterioration, Trigon ventured through space to find the next suitable planet in which to call the next Azarath. In her father's absents, Raven spent most of her time reading. The young woman didn't exactly enjoy the break but she didn't necessarily hate it either. It had been almost two week, but soon word had broken out that her father was returning that very day. The stoic girl continued to read; the red demon never did care if she was to greet him upon his return. Looking over to the lantern on her desk, she noticed the flame flickering. She immediately knew she was not alone. Over on the floor, her shadow seemed a little off. She slammed her book closed and looked over to the shadow. The shadow remained still as she turned to face the off shape.

"Oh what a clever girl she is, isn't she Obsi?" A shadowy figure emerged off the dark form.

"Yes… yes… master would be so proud." The other emerged. Both began moving closer to the girl. Raven lifted up the lantern and both began to back away from the light it bore.

"Thief and Obsidian… my father's lackeys…" She placed the lantern down. "…What do guys want?" Raven asked, her tone showing that it was obviously a rhetorical question.

"Master has returned… did you not hear?" One of them spoke. The young lady simply stared blankly at the two indistinguishable forms. "The master would like an audience with you." Again Raven stood silently. For a moment they looked to each other and back to the girl. Slowly, she turned to the lantern and blew out the candle engulfing them all in pitch darkness.

Trigon sat waiting in his grand hall room, walls covered with blood red drapes and the room well lit with fire pits all over the halls. His journey through space had been long. Scratching behind his red pointed ear he yawned as he waited for his order to be fulfilled. Moments later he noticed a small black bird glide in his direction. The bird's eyes very much like his shined a very menacing red. The small bird casted a large shadow that seemed to engulf all of the light it passed. Landing on to the ground, a girl emerged from the small crow.

"Father." Raven lowered her head in to a bow as she stood before the demon. Beneath her, like spilt ink crawling along the floor two figures sprouted like weeds next to the grey young woman. Like Raven, they too bowed down to their crimson master.

"I've sent you two on an easy task and yet I had to wait?" The red monster looked to the two.

"We told her as soon as we could my lord." One of the figures spoke. Trigon glared, all four of his eyes began shining brightly, spilling all over his forehead. "Thief or Obsidian?… I can never tell you two apart…" He rose from his throne. "Well which ever you are… let this be a reminder for who ever isn't the one getting punished." His eyes grew even brighter and the one that remained silent spontaneously combusted and disappeared as the fire faded. "Now, leave me alone with my daughter." He said calmly. The shadowy figure stretched in to the air and shouted. His scream was immediately cut off as he exploded and disappeared. Looking over to his daughter he smiled, "good to be the king." "Had I waited any longer I would have to send you to the core prison as I did to that shadow, Thief."

The grey lady slightly twitched from the comment. She looked to her father and nodded. Despite the lack of resemblance, Raven had accepted that this beast was her father. He was almost humanoid in shape, two arms and legs, but what made the grand difference were the antlers on his head, his eyes and the red skin tone.

"Raven, my daughter, I bring you a gift." With a wave of his hand, Trigon presented his daughter with a practically naked girl that looked about the same age as her. Raven only took a glance but was more focused on her father. The girl stood fairly tall but seemed ridiculously dainty compared to the red monstrous man that stood beside her.

"She is a Tamaranean and a perfect slave to keep you on your toes." He directed his daughter to her. "A baring gift, their queen has graciously given her to us." Grabbing the young girl he threw her to his daughter's feet. Keeping her head down, the Tamaranean slowly rose to her feet to stand beside Raven. Raven again took a quick glance. Despite their exchanged glance being quick, Raven had taken enough of the girl's appearance. The slaves green eyes made her feel a hiccup with in her self. Raven quickly returned from her thoughts, she bowed to her father and grabbed the taller girl's collar with her shadowy telekinesis.

"One more thing." Trigon spoke before Raven could leave. "I wish for you to train a bit more later, please don't be late." Glaring to his daughter, Raven felt a burning sensation in the back of her left hand, looking upon the spot she had found her hand charred. "That's for keeping me waiting!"

The young girl trembled. She held her breath trying to quell her screams of pain. If getting burnt didn't hurt enough, her hand quickly healing hurt just as bad. Nodding and then lowered to a bow, Raven turned to leave her father once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Through the halls, the walls of stone were swimming with movement, like fishes in a flowing river. The alien watched with an almost look of disgust. Over to a far wall, figures emerged from the flowing walls and ran to the opposite side. Diving back in they began swimming the direction the traffic was heading. Raven tugged the collar as the slave began to stray.

The alien slave did not resist as Raven continued to pull her collar. The girl only gave whimpers of discomfort but not a word was said. Raven did not care the reasons behind a slave at this point, from the very beginning, life with her father meant to never ask questions. No matter how uncomfortable she felt or thought.

In her quarters, Raven couldn't help but look at the more developed girl. Her long red hair did cover most of her back, it only added to the girl's beauty. Raven herself was a polar opposite compared to her. The girl was like looking in to the burning flames of Azarath's core, a sort of star fire. Raven saw herself as a sort of dim light, barley visible yet very much there in the cold dark crevice on her planets surface. Her short darks locks were not as pleasing compared to her slave's. Looking in to her drawers she threw clothes for the girl to wear. She could no longer handle looking at all of her... skin.

"So what do I call you?" Raven looked to her slave.

The Tamaranean looked at her confused. "Do you speak?" Raven pushed on. Again the girl just stared just as she had with the lackeys. Raven's patients were waning. Before she could ask again, the tall girl grabbed her on the sides and pressed her lips against hers. Raven became shocked by this act but no matter how hard she struggled to break free, their lips were still locked. Slowly, her eyes began to drop and Raven felt her self lost with in this kiss. Never before had she ever felt this a sensation. Her mind began swimming in colors, 'is this what dreaming is like?' she asked herself. The other girl's skin though dirty was soft and warm. Even her rough grip began to become a gentle embrace. More and more she felt herself go deeper, until it finally came to a stop. Held at an arms length from the other girl, she looked right in to a pair of green eyes. She never realized it before, but she really did like the color green.

"Koriand'r." The Tamaranean finally spoke. "My name is Koriand'r."

Raven came to her senses and pushed the girl back. "W-what was all that?"

"My apologies, but it was because I could not comprehend you verbal communication." "My people can understand 'alien' languages by an exchange of contact by ones lips." Kori tilted her head down a bit but continued to make eye contact. "Our transaction has revealed that you know more than one language, I required more time to absorb the information." "Also, I must admit, there was something in our exchange that I found most enjoyable."

Raven felt herself blush. With her telekinesis she knocked the girl to the floor, she felt a number of confused emotions broil with in her. Koriand'r only sat as she watched the girl grow angry. As it seemed that that Raven was going to strike her again, the Tamaranean blinked and the room became a mess.

"Put on those clothes and clean up this mess." Raven said as she headed for the door.

Koriand'r fell in to a bow and gently said, "As you wish…" Raven paused for a moment. She looked to the girl for a few moments before finally leaving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the beginning, Trigon had left his daughter in a pit of darkness. It was in this he hoped to awaken her powers and so he casted her down in to the shadows. For several days the small girl would eventually emerge from this pit, covered in filth and dark feathers. It was there Trigon chose to call her after the dark bird. With time the girl learned to control the darkness. To further test her limits, Trigon housed a special arena, "the murder chamber," where he sent her to combat various creatures, each being more dangerous then the next. It was through these strict trials Raven powers began to grow.

In the murder chamber, she was not given any armor or such. The girl wore her usual leotard and cloak. She stood before the giant as he raised his hands in the air.

"Some day my child, you may no longer need an incantation." His four yellow eyes began glowing as he looked to her. "But when that day comes, I may have to kill you." Throwing his hands down, fire erupted from four sides of him, one on each side and two from behind him. Trigon hovered upward to watch his daughter's progress. From the flames slimy slug like creatures crawled through the fire geyser. For slugs, they moved remarkably fast. The grey girl took a defensive stance as they began circling around her.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" She shouted as her hand faced one of the space slugs. The slug began slowing down until it exploded from inside. Slime flew all around the arena. Raven tried shielding herself as fast as she could, only to have herself splashed. Acid began eating a small part of her hood and the sleeve on her arm. She cringed in pain as the acid finally had reached her skin. As she turned her attentions back on the slugs, Raven had found that they were already converging in her position.

Hours past, Raven came back covered in blood, sweat, dirt and slime. Upon her return, the grey lady was a bit surprised. In a corner Koriand'r stood in the clothes Raven had given her, the slave cleaned herself up well. The sleeveless dress she had given her, seemed a little short, yet Koriand'r made it work, it covered more than the rags she was wearing before. Once again, the sensation that she had before, had returned. But this wasn't from physical contact. Instead it was from looking at this girl that gave her this odd reaction. Trying hard to focus, the grey girl composed herself to give orders.

"I require a bath, bring the towels and soap." Raven ordered.

Koriand'r bowed once again and said, "As you wish."

Unlike the grey girls bedroom, her bathroom was in a sort of pocket universe parallel to her room. Raven slowly removed her clothes. With her slave standing nearby, she couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed. With a nod, Koriand'r looked away. With those green eyes no longer watching, Raven tried as quickly as she could to remove her clothes. Her speed began to slow once again as she reached the areas stained with acid. Raven endured the pain as she ripped the acid pieces of clothing that had melted on to her skin. Once she got to around her mid section, she almost fell to her knees, had Kori had not caught her. The grey young woman felt herself shiver. Looking over to the girl before her, she felt a sense of reassurance as she looked in to her eyes. Finishing what the girl had started, the orange Tamaranean slightly flinched as she saw the scars all over the girl's body.

The pain seemed almost too much for the demon spawn that Kori had to walk her in to the large pool like bath. The servant sat the wounded girl down before exiting the bath. Upon her return, Raven had found Koriand'r carrying the tray of ointments. Raven looked away in embarrassment, again that feeling began making her feel hotter than the water she was bathing in.

"I can handle this myself." Raven tried speaking up.

"With all do respect, it would be more efficient if I assisted in the applications of mistress Raven's medications." Koriand'r spoke in a gentle manner. "It would also assure that all wounds are cared for correctly as not to miss any."

Raven glared at the girl than began folding her arms. She immediately jumped, as she forgot about the wounds on her arms. With the tray in hand Kori walked in to the bath. The grey lady continued to sit as the orange slave girl gently applied medication to her wounds. Gently she blew on wounds after each application. With the ordeal over Raven felt her breathing slowly calm itself. Kori placed the vile on to the tray to look at the young woman. With a smile she place kiss on her forehead. Raven temporarily blanked out, for that brief second, Raven had a quick flashback. (A pair of lips smiled to her before receiving a kiss to the forehead.) When she came to, Raven shook off the thought. She looked over to the servant girl, her new attire, completely drenched, stained with a combination of blood and dirt. With out thinking she called to her.

"Slave girl?..." The orange red head turned to her. "I mean… Kori… If you would like, _azarath metreon zinthos_" Koriand'r collar opened and flew off. Raven shook her head, already she felt a bit uncomfortable with the situation at hand. "You are filthy… I demand that you take a bath… here… immediately."

The Tamaranean smirked, nodded her head and said, "As you wish."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It had been almost four months since she had received her own Tamaranean. Though she didn't want to admit out loud, Raven had grown accustomed to having a slave. No, not just a slave, Koriand'r is more than just a slave. Since the day Raven met her, there was something she couldn't explain about this girl that just made her confused inside. This girl as perplexing as she may be gave her a sense of comfort, a feeling of security. For a while this had become all so new to her. Like her dreams of leaving her destiny, this too eventually became nothing. Despite the new person in her life, nothing has changed…

Raven was once again called to her father for another test of might. Before her stood her father. Like before as he always have done, he conjured up his daughter's next test. Something in his eyes told her that there was devious about the battle she was to par take in. Like an erupting volcano, six pools of fire shot up from the ground in the middle of the room. "This is but a taste of your final test." He spoke to her before vanishing in flame and reappearing in a balcony to watch from a distant.

From burning areas, six young women, long red hair, orange skin tone, and green eyes, stood before Raven. The ladies all looked around in confusion, their attentions was quickly shifted to Raven. Trigon's smirked as he saw the almost stoic look on his daughter's face. Her micro expression spoke volumes. Truly, this was going to be a difficult task for her.

"Come now Raven, eliminate what your father has brought before you." Obsidian emerged from her side. "Yeah, do you want to keep your father from a good show?" Thief appeared from the other. Immediately both melted to the ground and vanished. Raven looked to each Tamaranean, all of them almost similar to her servant. Raven couldn't feel herself move. 'Why?' she felt herself think. 'Wait, what?' The start of that question only led to more. 'Why?' This was different.

Trigon rolled his eyes. As much as he enjoyed causing some inner turmoil for his daughter, he'd like to see it pushed up a bit further. Finally he looked over to the Tamaraneans and spoke in their native language. Each one of their faces grew angry, then they all looked over to Raven again. Every one of them hovered upward and came charging to her. To her surprise these aliens had abilities that went beyond just kissing to learn a new language.

Raven fazed through the floor emerging from a portal on the wall. The ground shook from those that had missed the girl, creating a large crater on the ground. Two of them that managed to pull up before she disappeared began blasting green bolts of energy to the dark girl.

"Azarath metreon zinthos!" She shouted and a bubble wrapped around. All at once the six continued their barrage as they all converged upon her. 'Koriand'r had never displayed such forms of power before.' Raven was shocked by all of this. Raven shook off the feeling as she focused on her constructs. But as quick as she was to create them, the faster her attackers were able to knock them down. Again something weird came over her, she looked over to one of the Tamaraneans. She focused on making her head explode. Before she could utter her mantra, an image of Koriand'r appeared to her. Raven knew this shouldn't stop her, but for some odd reason it was.

Her father began laughing harder as they broke through her final wall. She fell back but conjured another shadow bubble. The last hit came too close. Again a barrage of fist began pummeling at her shields. Raven closed her eyes tight to try and focus on her shield, silently enchanting the incantation. Again she kept on seeing Koriand'r. 'LEAVE ME ALONE!' She tried pushing these thoughts away. The more she tried to focus the more she kept seeing her servant in pain. Raven tried hard to will her shadow construct, but all she could focus on… her.

"Azarath Metre-" her defense broke. There was no escape from it, the aliens took the advantage and began threw everything they had at her. All together they shot energy bolts one after another. Trigon rose from looked intently at the area he saw his daughter last. The smoke cleared leaving behind figures hovering around a smoking crater. Lying still, Raven laid, batted and beaten. For a moment it seemed that the demon spawn lay dead. Thief and Obsidian appeared beside Trigon almost in a state of panic.

"M-my Lord…"

"What are we going to do now?"

Trigon didn't speak. The Tamaraneans continued to hover around the crater, a couple of them turning now setting their sights on the space demon. They smirked defiantly, taking out his daughter was just an obstacle towards taking out the bigger cheese.

"She is my daughter after all, hopefully they cracked that shell just enough." Trigon said plainly. He closed his eyes and slowly inhaled, taking in the atmosphere. A mysterious breeze rolled in. Raven's cloaked began waving with the wind. As the cool chill died, her cloaked continued to wave. Suddenly Raven rose, almost in a zombie like state. Her face covered in the shadow of her own hood. Slowly lifting her head a bit, the orange beings were all taken aback.

Her eyes glowed red and from her forehead two more eyes began to glow. Her four eyes matched placements like her father. With a loud roar the room grew dark and the room fell in to silence. Suddenly, screams came from the darkness, then another. The room fell silent once more. After a few moments the room illuminated again as Raven felt her anger subside. Coming to her senses the room was drenched in blood. Looking around the Tamaraneans all laid around motionless. She looked ahead of her to see her hands wrapped around a small neck. The Tamaranean girl looked deep in her eyes as Raven was closing oxygen from entering her lungs. The girl looked so much like a younger Koriand'r.

Raven tried ignoring all these thoughts that began creeping in her head. But she just couldn't help thinking of her orange servant. It was she that had given her, her first kiss. She had never been kissed or held like that before, was this guilt she was beginning to feel? Raven tried hard focusing on the moment, but the harder she tried, the stronger this 'feeling' became. Raven looked to the girl she had her hands around, her hair and face, so young. Both continued to stare at one another, as if it was a sort of staring contest to determine the victor of this fight. Moments passed and Raven finally blinked looking back in to those green eyes she had found that there was no life in them. Raven released the small girl and turned to her father.

"You have done well my child." Trigon smiled to his daughter. Raven bowed, as she turned to face the exit the very girl that Raven couldn't stop thinking of stood. Her face was grim. Something in those eyes began eating away at her very being. "Come." She said, a small part of her hoped that she wouldn't, but she did. Something in that victory felt different, instead of the usual empty feeling, she felt a sort of weight. She had killed before, she couldn't quite pinpoint what was this almost unbearable feeling.

"Slave girl!" Raven stormed in to her quarters, she pulled her hood down to show her disapproval. "What is this?" She began messing up the room. Koriand'r just stood there as Raven began undoing her work. "It's going to take even longer for you to clean this room!" Raven began tearing down curtains and throwing pillows and bed sheets. Raven took her bottle of ink and began throwing it all over the walls and over Koriand'r herself. A gust of wind blew in, throwing books and papers all over the room. Finally Raven fell over to Kori's feet. Deep down, she could no longer handle this confusion. Desperately Raven hoped that her slave would end this internal torment for her.

Quickly, Koriand'r brought her hands to Raven's neck. Raven couldn't bring herself to look in to the girl's face, but sense of relief came to the grey lady. This is an act of anger on the girl's part, but it was also indirectly an act of mercy in hers. For once something that she had dared to hope for was finally falling in her favor. She slowly closed her eyes and for once she felt almost relieved. She no longer had to deal with emotions, no longer cared what was to happen with out her, her destiny be damned.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Slowly from her neck, the orange girl's hand slowly stroked over to her shoulders, to around her arms, then to her back. The girl had embraced her, not in a sort of 'death hug,' but just any regular hug of warmth. Again Raven felt relieved. The girl gave off a pleasant scent and her body felt warm like a-… -Raven realized she was being hugged and pushed the girl back. "What do you think you're doing?!" Raven quickly fell back to anger once more. "Get your filthy h-h-…" Her servant was covered in blood. Looking around Raven saw a trail of blood follow her to her room. "No, no, no, no, there is no difference in what I have done!" "I should feel no pity, I shouldn't feel-" Raven quickly wrapped a telekinetic shadow around her servant's neck. "YOU!" The eyes appeared on her forehead once more."I order you to DIE!" Koriand'r just looked to her, the tall girl did nothing to resist. Even though she was struggling to breathe, the girl spoke. "…as… you… wish…" and in that moment Raven felt herself embrace these emotions. Koriand'r fell to the ground, finally her airway was clear once more.

"What have you done to me?" Raven fell over and crawled towards the girl on the floor. The green eyed girl place two fingers on her lips. "Shhhh," she spoke, soothing her mistress in the process. There was something in the way she stared at Raven that told her everything, yet really didn't tell her anything because she didn't really say anything. Raven closed her eyes and for the first time in so many years… a seemingly endless flow of tears streamed from her eyes.

In the spacious tub, Koriand'r washed off the blood that covered her and her mistress. For the longest time both remained silent. Raven turned over to the orange girl and began washing the blood off her. And for once in that small gesture, there was a mutual agreement that they were no longer master and slave but instead, friends. Raven began wiping off her forehead and then to her cheeks. While she slowly wiped off the blood and ink, they both gazed in to each other's eyes. There was something different from the way they both stared at one another. Instead of normally brushing off her feelings she decided to act upon them. Slowly, Raven's face tilted a bit closer. It was almost as if Kori could read her mind because she began doing the same. Both drew closer and closer, just as Raven's lips were to press against hers, Raven heard a something on the walls.

Raven place her arm up, holding back Koriand'r that sat behind her in the pool. It was the lackeys again. She quickly summoned towels to cover their shame. Examining the walls she searched for any crevice or fold with in this room that emitted a shadow. Finding no signs she shout her chant.

"Azarath Metreon Zinthos!" The walls darken but Raven still couldn't find the peeping toms. Kori stood up and her towel fell. Raising her arm a green light bursts from her palm, instantly lighting up the room. Two figures began cowering from the light. Raven chanted again and both were captured.

"Ooh, did you see, did you see?" Thief smiled to the other.

"Our princess is finally growing up." Obsidian chuckled, "her slave's- or should I say scandalous girlfriend's 'goodies' weren't half bad too." It was hard to tell, but he was defiantly looking over to the Tamaranean. "Oh, a forbidden love blossoming… heck, maybe someday I hope to love like that." His chuckle became a laugh.

"Can you imagine what her father might say?"

"NO!" Raven eyes glowed. "He will never know because you won't be here to tell him." Raven opened another pocket within this pocket universe and casted them through, closing the door as she tossed them.

"Raven-?" Kori wanted to ask.

"No where harmful, but we better go see my father, they wouldn't be here unless my father wanted to see me." Raven used her magic to quickly dry up and teleport to her father.

She had found herself seated on the dinner table, Kori, a bit disoriented, stood behind her, holding her napkin.

"Ah only off by a few seconds, I'll let it slide." Trigon said cheerfully. "Who am I kidding?" Raven felt a burnt slap across her face. A burnt mark left to prove it. Kori tried to step forward to come to her aid, but, Raven casted a shadow over her feet to stop her. Her hand under the table, motioned for her to stay.

"My child, I have not seen a sight like that since… the last Metreon." Trigon said as he dug in to the meat he had in his hand. "The last one took almost eons, but you, yours had come sooner than expected."

"Are you saying-?"

"You are almost ready to unleash Zinthos on another planet, yes." Trigon spoke before chugging down his goblet.

Raven sat back in her seat. And for the rest of the dinner, Trigon ranted about Raven's fight with the Tamaraneans while continuing feasting on various meats and wines on the large table. Raven was in no mood to eat, she just simply rolled her food all over her plate and took some sips of water. Both held their composure until dinner was over.

In her quarters, both sat side by side in her bed. It was enough going through that ordeal, but to live through it again? Raven held on tight to her friend. And once again both remained silent. Tears fell from both their eyes until they had both fallen asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The next day, Trigon had personally teleported his daughter to himself. He had mentioned that his two personal shadow men had gone missing. A devious smile crept on to his face, "there is no where in the universe anyone can hide from me."

Raven had found herself facing her father in the murder chamber. The walls were still stained with blood from her fight from before. "My daughter this is your final test." Trigon spoke to his daughter. "I wasn't sure if it was going to work, but as soon as I realized you were growing so attached to your pet, I knew." He clapped his hands, in a puff of flame and smoke, Koriand'r stood before her. "In order to prove your loyalties to me, you must murder your slave."

"B-but father." Raven realized she had just protested.

"It is clear the girl has poisoned your mind." "You are my daughter and you have no choice in the matter, kill your slave!"

Raven looked over to the Tamaranean, she looked back to her, just as the little girl did while she was killing her.

"I-I-"

"RAVEN!"

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven shouted instantly exploding her friend, splattering her all over the room. Raven felt the blood trickling down across her face. Her eyes grew wide as she saw all over the walls and ceiling, chunks of hair and skin were sticking out. Droplets of blood fell from the pieces almost appearing like it was raining blood.

Raven began wiping off the blood, but oddly she was unable to do so. Instead as she tried, the blood just spread, turning her hands red. Looking over to a mirror she had found that her face had become red as well and that the additional eyes had returned. Her hair bleached and antler grew from the corners of her forehead. More and more she began to resemble her father…

Raven awoke abruptly after her terrible nightmare. The sensation of dreaming was also new to her. She had never received visions in her sleep. She began looking over herself finding that her skin was still a light shade of grey. Her forehead had shown no signs of antlers or additional eyes. Looking over, her friend, Kori was wrapped around her waist. Raven felt a sense of relief. What she felt seemed so real. Lying back down Raven tried to make sense of this nightly vision.

Had this girl truly become so important that she would dare defy her father for her? Raven brushed away strands of hair that covered Kori's beautiful face. The sleeping girl stirred a bit only to squeeze a bit harder. Still asleep, words had escaped Koriand'r's beautiful lips, "as you wish." This very sight made Raven's cheeks grow a bit warmer. The sleeping beauty was just too cute. Raven had found the answer to the question that she had asked before...

"Kori, Kori… wake up." Raven tried stirring her awake ever so gently.

"W-what?" Koriand'r finally opened her eyes. "Friend Raven, why do you disturb my rest?" "Surely you must know I can not function properly with out the correct amount of-."

"We have to get out of here." Raven placed two fingers on her lips.

"But your father-"

"We have to move out now while everyone is still sleeping." "No questions, we will die if we stay anyway come on."

Both rose to their feet and quickly got dressed (it was fortunate that Raven had an enchanted hamper that also doubled as a washing machine). Raven handed Kori a cloak, in hopes that it was enough to mask their escape. Raven couldn't risk using her powers, such as teleportation, in fear of disturbing the guards that rested in the shadow channels along the wall. Both treaded carefully, as they exited the room. For a while it seemed the close was clear until they turned a corner one of the shadow guards had caught them out of her room. The guard quickly jumped in to the wall and three more came out. Raven and Koriand'r bolted on through. The walls seemed like they were beginning to close on them until Koriand'r blasted them a path in which Raven had directed. But no matter how far they ran, a great number of guards stood in every corner.

Both found themselves trapped, as it seemed that hundreds of guards came cornering them in a seemingly closed area. Backed in to a door, Raven knew there was no means of escape. She looked over to her friend and squeezed her hand. A look of worry washed off the Tamaranean's face as she looked over to the shorter girl. The shadow had them surrounded, even if they do go through that door, they would still be trapped. Raven looked over to the door and read the label. A smile crept to her face as she looked back over to her friend, "Dues Ex Machina?" Kori took a quick look as well. Realizing what Raven meant she punched open the doors, inside a number of other aliens awoke in their cages. Raven created a barrier over the entrance while Koriand'r quickly blasted all the locks, setting all the prisoners free. Guards came pouring through the broken door, Raven and Kori fought through, leading the slaves to escape to another section of Trigon's kingdom.

More guards came charging and Kori plowed through them all. Through the crowd of panic guards and wild beasts, Trigon walked calmly through the chaos. There, not too far, his daughter and her Tamaranean slave took advantage of the distraction. Finally reaching the door they were searching for, Korinad'r punched through the entrance, sending the doors flying. Again they were caught in another fight, but they were able to subdue the guards quickly. Before them was the very ship that the Tamaranean was aboard when she first came to Azarath. With a nod both ran in searching for a means to control the vessel. Raven pressed a button, a large map of the universe appeared in the hologram. The navigation pointed to a galaxy far, far away. Zooming in the map highlighted a planet that sat two planets away from a burning star. A young planet, it was unlikely that the populace knew of life outside of their very own. 'Could it be that Trigon has chosen this planet?' Kori pressed another button on the control panel, bringing the whole ship to life. All the switches were labeled with alien marking to which Koriand'r only vaguely understood. A red blinking light caught her attention. Only understanding the first symbol as 'fly,' she immediately pressed it.

Trigon shot an energy bolt over to the escaping girls, scorching the map Raven was gazing in to. The craft began hovering, the display itself began flashing with symbols. Raven and Kori turned to the intruder, in unison, both started blasting projectiles towards the demon with little effect. Raven looked to display and saw the ship count down. She looked over to her friend, a look of fear bore in her eyes and she shot bolts of green energy towards the charging monster. Just as it looked like the ship was on it's final countdown, Raven charged ahead and shouted "AZARATH METREON ZINTHOS!" Behind Trigon, a black vacuuming portal appeared. He took a quick glance before he clapped his hands together. Wasting no time for her father to counter her enchantment Raven tackled Trigon in to the vortex sending them both in to the large black hole. She looked back to hear Koriand'r screaming.

Raven and her father had been transported back to the ship bay, the abyss quickly imploding with in itself. In a flash the large vessel flew off leaving them both in its dust. Raven felt a sense of joy, but she didn't have time to savor in it. Both got to their feet. Again she shouted only to have herself interrupted by her father. Flames appeared all around the area and the girl doused them all before they could become anything. They were both at a stand still.

"You dare defy my child, after all I've done for you!"

"No father, it was all for you, training me, watching all those fights, it was all for you!" Trigon swung his arm only for it to meet the ground. Raven began shooting a barrage of shadow bolts towards her father, each making contact, though not enough to slow the monster down. Trigon began using his bolts to break through his daughter's offence.

"All this time, I've sheltered you, trained you, made your stronger!" "You would dare try to stop the very force that is keeping you on this plane of existence?"

"Only if I'd be rid of you!" Raven dodged another attack.

"You can never be rid of me, nothing can be rid of me!" He managed to land a hit. "For as long as there is a speck of a single organism that exist," He landed another hit then grabbed his daughter, "then, I will forever remain." He threw her against the wall. Raven tried hard to get back to her feet only to be scorched several places on her body. Before the girl could collapse from the pain Trigon charged in stabbing the girl in the shoulder. The girl couldn't focus, she couldn't even lose control, all she could think of was the pain. The red beast pulled his claw back and the girl fell from the pressure of all the pain. Trigon strutted slowly to his daughter, with his foot he pushed the girl on to her back and placed his foot over the small young woman. "With or without your consent, you will open that gate." The girl tried to resist the hurt, but the barrage of attacks began adding up, she felt too weak to do anything.

"All this for one life." Trigon's foot dug deeper as he looked to his daughter's eyes. Her left shoulder began shooting out blood like a geyser. "It would be nothing compared to the billions of lives you will help me destroy." Raven began coughing up blood. "Come now Raven, all of this…" he looked to her again. "… all of this, you had no way to defeat me." What he said was true, even if she went berserk like last time, there was no guarantee that she could come out on top, the girl had accepted her defeat. "We both know, you are beyond forgiveness at this point." "But… because you are my daughter, if you pledge once more to help me take the next world I will welcome you back to my good graces, what do you say?"

Raven tilted her head a bit, her vision, blurred, looking to her father's face, she smirked, "You wish." Suddenly a green blast came from the sky pushing Trigon off the small girl. Soon several beams of green light appeared, blasting the monster and for once making an effect. The horde of shadow guards and alien creatures came pouring in, forcing the green being in to an all out brawl. Among the shining green people, a figure with a glowing green hand slowly came towards her.

"Koriand'r?" she spoke, though she was still unable to make out a face.

"Arisia Rrab, Green Lantern." A young female voice called to her. "Don't worry cutie, she told us everything." "In fact…"

A pair of lips pressed against hers. Some how this felt all too familiar. Raven felt herself drift off as some sort of unknown force was taking her away. Again she thought she heard someone screaming her name. Being completely battered up, the girl couldn't stay conscious enough to respond to the call. In an instant, Raven fell asleep.

Raven felt herself being held. She was unable to say anything, but she could still see and hear. Looking up she saw a grey lady that resembled her. But unlike her she gave a sort of warmth. It was Roth, she held her, humming tunes and smiling. Though in her eyes there was a sort of sadness behind them.

"You have a great destiny ahead of you." Roth spoke gently to her, "but ultimately, you always have a choice of who you become." "You must never forget that." Tears poured from her eyes, but these were not tears of sadness, instead they looked of tears of joy. "It may seem that our time together was short and I don't know if you understand, but I hope that you will remember that where ever you may go or who ever you will become, that I will always love you." She placed a kiss on her forehead. The vision was wiped away by a dark flash.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Raven awoke in a green room. The walls the ceiling and even the beds and sheets seemed to be made of a sort of energy. Not too far, a beautiful Tamaranean girl lay beside her. Was she dreaming? Raven gently moved the strands of hair that covered her friend's forehead. Placing a kiss on the exposed forehead she thought of Roth and saying, 'I love you.' But felt it would probably mean a lot more if Koriand'r were awake to hear it. She moved the energy sheet to cover the orange beauty and got out of bed.

Against the walls, Raven had found that her 'host' must have prepared some clothes for her. 'Green, figures' she thought as she slipped on the clothes. As Raven exited the room another familiar voice had called to her.

"Hey cutie, you're awake." Walking towards Raven a sort of humanoid elf in green walked over to her. She was very pretty compared to herself but didn't really stand out like Koriand'r.

"You're?"

"Arisia, don't worry about it, the state you were in I'd be surprise that you could even call to her." Raven smiled and nodded. She seemed a bit lost at the moment. But having Kori alive and well was all that seemed to matter to her. "Welcome to Oa." Arisia smiled, embracing the girl. The hug seemed a bit awkward to Raven, as both their chest touched, but Arisia seemed to enjoy herself.

Holding her at arms length, Arisia's sunny disposition faded a bit. "You need to come with me, the guardians wish to speak to you."

Hovering in a grand hall, a dozen small blue being wearing red robes convened. Raising his hand, the one that had his white hair sticking the highest floated forward to address his fellow guardians of the universe.

"My fellow guardians, again we are faced with another crisis that may very well disrupt peace with in the universe." Some of the small blue people nodded in agreement and a couple of them debated the merits of the truth of Appa's statement.

"For those that may already know, I will simply repeat the report: Green Lantern, Arisia Rrab, while on her tour near the planet Tamaran of sector 2828." "Lantern Rrab identified a space craft exhibiting unusual behavior." "Apprehending the ship, suspect reported a greater threat several parsecs away." "The threat was identified as: Trigon." All of the other guardians began looking to one another. "Rrab had called for backup before preceding with caution." "Upon reaching the planet, Lantern Rrab had to act to resolve a case of domestic violence." "Trigon has been reported as extremely dangerous, again caution was exercised." "There hasn't been any reported casualties and victim has been detained and is now in our custody." Appa nodded and several elite lanterns lowered their constructs. Hovering on a green disc before disappearing in to her ring, Arisia and Raven stood before them. Looking over to the young grey lady Appa ordered, "Please, state your name and origin."

"Raven… of Azarath."

"Raven of Azarath, you have been called before the guardians of the universe to determine your fate." Raven stood silently, she had read about the guardians before but never imagined that she would ever see them in person.

"Are you or are you not the child of Trigon?"

"I am." As soon as she stated that the guardians began whispering among each other. Appa cleared his throat to silence the others then asked,

"Are you a threat to the order of the universe?"

Raven knew the correct answer to the question, looking down she closed her eyes and said, "I am." Again the guardians began whispering.

"So do you deem it fair that we detain you for the sake of protecting the universe?"

Raven couldn't look up. She knew the potential threat that she carried. But before she could answer, Arisia stepped forward. Wrapping her arm around the girl's arm.

"Guardians, please, there got to be another way."

"Stand down Lantern Rrab, there is no way you can understand how dangerous this girl really is."

"I do!" Someone from a distant shouted. Hovering on to the platform Koriand'r stood next to Raven. Arisia quickly removed her loop on her arm as the Tamaranean glared at her.

"Guardians of the Universe, I implore you please!" Kori step forward. "Do not place my 'blongorf' in to custody." "It is not her fault that she possesses evil with in her, surly is there no alternatives to dispense justice?"

"Koriand'r… exiled princess of Tamaranean." Appa held a hand in her direction, as if he was reading information on the tall orange girl. Raven glanced to the girl in shock. "Tell us, why should we trust you?" "Were you not her slave for a time?"

"It is true, I was her slave, but the truth is… I love her." The room fell silent for a few moments.

"Settle down, you're still young, you don't know what 'love' is." Lianna, one of the guardians stated. Turning to another she silently said, 'young people…' '… it would be terrible for the universe to find out that 'love' isn't real…'

Despite all that Koriand'r turned around and embraced the grey lady in a hug. Arisia looked away trying not to seem obvious. 'Okay, that was not a well thought out argument.' Kori thought to herself. Turning around she faced the guardians once more.

"Yes, it is true, I have been exiled." "And yes, there is not a reason you should believe me." "But will you please, hear what I have to say?"

All the guardians looked to the Tamaranean as she now had the floor. "The reason for my exile was not because of any crimes I have committed." "My sister had banished me from my beloved planet of Tamaran and sent me to live as a slave." "Trigon had taken me to the planet Azarath." "In that time, I no longer cared what was to be my fate." "There were times I had hope that my friend, would have vanquished me." "I remained with her because I metaphorically saw something inside her." "That she was capable of terribly great things." "Even though the dark texts of Trigon speaks of the Metreon ushering in Zinthos, I now truly believe that the Metreon is also imperative for preventing Azarath Zinthos…"

The guardians stared blankly to the Tamaranean. Beside her Raven looked in shock to Kori, (like the sort of shock when given a sudden revelation.) Next to her Arisia wiped off tears that had formed in her eyes. (Clearly, Koriand'r's story had reached someone.)

Appa turned to the others for a moment. He took a quick glance of the three girls and then returned silently talking to the other guardians. The three waited anxiously for a verdict. Finally spreading out, Appa looked to Koriand'r and then to Raven.

"The Tamaranean's logic is sound." "So it is decided that you may go free…" All three felt relieved. "…just as long as the Tamaranean is by your side to ensure that you comply to the laws that we uphold."

Appa and the other guardians clapped once in unison creating a construct in the shape of the green lantern's symbol. "Decreed by the guardians and to the universe, that you shall both remain with each other, just so long as you both shall live." Arisia and those with rings present held their rings to the floating symbol before them and in unison the green lanterns recited together, "Let those who worships evil's might, beware my power green lantern's LIGHT!" With that declaration, Koriand'r jumped on to Raven and as cliché as it was, Kori's lips were pressed against hers… (on her face, for some of you perverts out there.)

With both girls off the hook, Kori and Raven remained on Oa for the time being. Arisia generously volunteered to be their sort of chaperone during their stay. No longer bound by fear under Trigon's watch, both stayed happily among each other's company, even though it was the law. After so long, Raven was finally free… For now.

**Epilogue**

Somewhere off the deep reaches of space, a planet slowly began to die. The space demon stood watching the planet slowly melting away from it's own liquid hot magma. Just then a boom tube appeared several feet from the red monster. The figure merely hovered through the glowing tube, before it closed loudly behind the tall dark figure.

"Beautiful is it not?" Darkseid felt a bit of joy in his respected rival's fallen plan. "To all things that live, must inevitably die, from the smallest of insects to the colossal size of a galaxy." Trigon continued to watch the planet burn. It seemed that he was ignoring the gloating tyrant. "You, with all your power could have probably brought an end to this sooner but instead you chose to watch it all burn, you truly are sentimental." "Tell me, how does it feel to lose the most important piece slip from your grasp?"

And with that, Trigon finally turned to look at the verbally active visitor, "Did I?..." and a smile crept on to his face.


End file.
